


The sister of Shota

by eagora



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eagora/pseuds/eagora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because I wanted to include Simone Simons in a Kahlan & Cara story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> • The main characters belongs to Terry Goodkind and ABC Disney. Sword of Truth and Legend of the Seeker. The others known characters belong to Disney and George .R.R. Martin;  
> • The sister of Shota is represented by Simone Simons, I love her and wanted to put her in a Kahlan & Cara story.  
> • It happens in the final of Season 1 /Episode 22 - Reckoning  
> • No beta-reader

[](http://s1234.photobucket.com/albums/ff406/eagora/?action=view&current=titleshota03.jpg)

 

Title: The sister of Shota  
Paring: Kahlan/Cara  
Rating : T

 

PART 01 - The sister of Shota

Zedd and Shota are talking to each other for some time, and time on time, they look at Kahlan and Richard that are sitting on a log and waiting Zedd and Shota to finish their talking, then, they can return to their quest and find the Boxes of Orden.

Kahlan has been trying to read them, every move of them to know the truth, but she is failing because Zedd and Shota are using their magic to hide of hers this so important thing. "Why is this witch here?" Kahlan asks to Richard without taking her eyes off Shota. "Maybe they are talking about some way to get the Boxes of Orden faster," Richard says without stopping to clean his sword. But Kahlan knows something is wrong.

 

 

Darken Rahl is in his enormous throne's room, sitting comfortably on his throne, bored. His favorite Mord'Siths are not with him. Denna, Hally, Constance and Garen are hunting Jennsen, his half-sister. And Cara, Dahlia, Triana, Rikka, Hania, Solvig, Berdine and Raina are hunting Confessors in Valeria. They are away from him for three days and will keep away for more seven days.  
He is smiling to himself with the thought of his Mord'Siths and what they are able to do about pain and pleasure. Suddenly, the air inside his throne's room changes and the warm climate from D'Hara becomes a freezing breeze, it touches his skin and he jumps at his feet looking into Shota's eyes.

 

 

She was running faster because her little sister was running behind her almost reaching her. They were on the street near the big market from Aydindril. Their mother, the Mother Confessor, came stepping slow. Their mother liked to do this, walking among her people without them realizing that she was the Mother Confessor. But the little girl Kahlan Amnell, the oldest daughter, ran into the legs of a beautiful and mysterious woman with long copper-colored hair, incredible turquoise eyes and white porcelain skin. Her luxurious black dress and the length of her hair said she was a noblewoman. Startled, Kahlan looked at the woman's eyes and shivered because that woman had no soul and the magic from hers surrounded Kahlan. And before the woman could touch Kahlan's should, Dennee shoved Kahlan, leaving her away from the woman, and both little girls entered running inside the big market. 

The Mother Confessor, in seconds, was grabbing the shoulders of her daughters stopping them. "Who was that woman, Kahlan? And what she wanted from you?" With concern eyes, she stared at her oldest girl waiting Kahlan's answer. "I don't know but she had magic," was the only answer.

 

 

She was a beautiful and attractive woman, she could have who she wished but her choices were not so good. Men who she chosen to be her mate were not kind with her, but each one of them gave her one daughter. She had three daughters. If it were not a young Wizard apprentice Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander and his wife Erilyn help, she will be in no good situation.

She had magic, she was a sorceress with a strong Han, she was an apprentice like Zedd, but she really never liked of magic because she could not control it when she tried to use it, then she preferred to hide and forget it. But all her daughters were born with her stronger Han and she feared for them. 

Her first daughter was daughter of a Seer Wizard who welcomed her in the Palace of the Prophets when she was a young apprentice, and it was there that she met Zedd at the first time. Later, with child, she ran away toward Agaden Reach. Her first daughter, Shota, was born and was raised there, but Shota had magic then, years after, she sent Shota to Zedd at the Palace of the Prophets, where Shota lived the most time of her life before returning to Agaden Reach.

Her second daughter was daughter of a Wizard of the First Order at a temple in Agaden Reach, when Neva was born, her older sister Shota was sent to Palace of the Prophets. But Neva was taken for her father toward the Old World in her first years of life and was raised there, she had a rigid education and had to hide her magic. She married a successful businessman having a only child, Nicci.

Her third daughter was daughter of a King. The King of Keorbsneoh or simply, Keor. After her second daughter Neva was taken toward the Old World beyond the South of the New World, she stayed in the Zedd and Erilyn's home for a time, recovering from the loss of her child. Then she followed toward the Unknown World beyond the North of the New World. 

In some years, she met a prosperous and beautiful land, Keor. Some years living there, she met George II and they fell in love each other. And weeks before their wedding, she found out he was the King of Keor. They had a child, Mona and she was born with magic. Not any magic. Powerful magic. 

It was costume in Keor to show the first red fluid of a girl, it was the beginning of her life because she was ready to breed. It was a celebration to the family and to the girl because she was becoming an adult. Fearing for her child - after Mona became an adult with her thirteen years old - she sent her third daughter like an apprentice toward a temple of the Asshai, nearby. And from this moment, her own life was in countdown.

 

 

Mona stayed in the temple for many years, and learnt everything about all type of magic and how to use it. At the eighteen years old, she became a healer. At the twenty-one years old, she became a witch. At the twenty-four, she become a sorceress. And the twenty-seven years old, she become a priestess. And stopped to age. Her beauty and youth stayed intact, the layers of time could not change her, only increase her power and knowledge.

Mona lived all her life on Asshai, at the temple with her friends, Melisandre and Marci. But with time, they went out to live their lives. Melisandre went to find the reborn Azor Ahai, and Marci was in love with the man who gave her a baby dragon but he was killed later, and Marci disappeared, being devastated with sorrow. Mona saw her, after decades, Marci was been known as Maleficent.

Mona went out from Asshai only when she became the Queen of Keor, after her parents died mysteriously. While a Queen, Mona had to learn about commanding, military strategy and diplomacy. All of this awoke inside her a selfish and powerful wish to own, then she made a deal with all authorities from Underworld to be the most powerful woman in the earth and own everything. But everything was not enough. And of course, there was a price, the blood of the thousands and thousands of innocent lives. Mona "died" and The Bloody Queen "lived". And from this day, when she lost her soul, she wore tight dresses always in dark colors, showing a desired neckline. She were a member of the Red Temple in Asshai, then, her body was a tool.

One day, when she was looking for her mother's jewelry, she found her mother's diaries. All life of her mother was told there - including the stories about her two older sisters, which she did not know about them - and about the strange and distant lands of the New and Old Worlds where her mother and sisters were born and live.

Mona was gifted with magic and all the time in the temple, she learnt all existing type of magic. But not one. The prophecy magic, about knowing the future. And only her older sister owns this and she would go toward it. She learnt that she and her older sister were from same mother therefore their Han had the same origin, then, she could absorb the magic of her sister like she absorbed the magic from her mother.

Mona had two unexpected skills of magic, a beautiful voice to singing and her flowing long copper-colored hair. Her voice and her hair were magic. Often, after the speech on her diplomatic meetings, the Queen always got what she wanted because she always gift her audience with a song. Her long hair, like if a breeze jounced them, paralyzed people and her voice threw the spell of induction that invaded the place. When the spell disappeared, it was late. The Bloody Queen owned what she had coming for.

The Bloody Queen had a ritual, using a turquoise gem - the Azur amulet - she always did it or the evil invaded her body for blood, she writhed with pain and her mind was invaded by torment. 

After a century and many spells, she could find out where her older sister was and she learnt everything about her. And being there, in those distant lands of the New and the Old Worlds, she learnt about Darken Rahl and his Mord'Siths, Confessors, dreamwalkers, different creatures and many more. But besides her sister's magic, the power of the Boxes of Orden, and the Confessor's magic enchanted her immensely.

 

 

Kahlan and Richard have the Boxes of Orden, they are in front of each other surrounded by lights, Zedd is near. They are in a cliff and are going to complete their quest if it was not Darken Rahl and his Mord'Siths appear and fight for it. It is a hard battle. And Darken Rahl gets the Boxes of Orden and imprisons the Mother Confessor, the Seeker and the First Wizard, but she, with a Rada'Han on her neck. Darken Rahl smirks when he closes the gate of the dungeon in the People's Palace and walks escorted by four Dragon Corps soldiers. Shota was right, everything happened like provided. Now, his Mord'Siths are waiting him on his bedchamber.

In the dungeon, Kahlan, Richard and Zedd are in separated prison cells. Kahlan sat in the corner of her cell, her head between her hands, her elbows on her knees, her eyes closed and tears rolls freely. Richard is unconscious on the ground from his cell and Zedd is exhausted and wounded, looking at nothing.

"Lord Rahl..." a hoarse and low voice fills the air of the dungeon. Kahlan jumps on her feet and grabs the bars of her cell almost in Con-Dar looking at the blonde Mord'Sith suspended by chains attached to the ceiling, in front of Richard's cell. Kahlan is admired because the blonde is not dead after the painful and long torture which she was subjected because of her betrayal to Darken Rahl in favor the Seeker, earlier on the cliff. Kahlan cannot take her eyes off from wounds, bruises and scars over all Mord'Sith's body. But she does not know why a Mord'Sith tried to help Richard.

A freezing breeze invades the dungeon and Shota is standing up in the center of this. She looks at Richard and rolls her eyes, a simple movement of her index finger and the Seeker awakes up. A long groan goes out from Mord'Sith's mouth, and her body shakes with Shota's magic. "Cara!" Richard says perplexed and grabs the bars of his cell, then, he sees Kahlan at his right and his gaze is softened. It is when he listens Zedd's voice, in the cell at side, "tell all truth for them, it is the time." And Shota does. All of them hear her in silence. 

 

 

"This is an absurd!" The Mother Confessor and the Mord'Sith speak at the same time, then they look at each other suspiciously. They are enemies, not partners. "You are the Lord Rahl, Richard, but she is a Confessor! I have no duty to her," Cara says calmly to her Lord Rahl, but her eyes are burning in fury. "This has to be like this, at least, until the Bloody Queen is dead," Shota says dryly. A perplexed Kahlan opens her eyes wide, "she is your sister!" and hears a chuckle, then she looks at the tortured and bleeding Mord'Sith, "it is life, Confessor." 

Shota waves her left hand and Cara's iron chains crumble like ashes, but Cara is kept suspended on the air. "Stop it! Kill me or liberate me!" The Mord'Sith says loud, the death in her eyes. Kahlan shivers. On the floor, the Mord'Sith's body itches with Shota's magic, then the cells are opened and Richard runs toward Cara and put a blanket over her naked body. Cara was tortured by Mord'Siths in front of them to show them what could be made with them, if they do not cooperate. What Denna did to break Richard was less than one third whereof Cara resisted on the hands of her Sisters of the Agiels there.

"All of you must go, now!" Shota warns. Richard and Zedd embrace Kahlan, while the three of them exchange looks for a time in a silent farewell. Richard walks to his Mord'Sith, "keep Kahlan alive, protect her with your life as she were the Lord Rahl, Cara." Richard turns and nods to Zedd walking toward the gate of the dungeon, while the Mord'Sith says in a whisper, "but she is the Mother Confessor..." Richard turns around and looks into her eyes, "it is an order." Then he and Zedd go toward the Boxes of Orden and Kahlan stays with the Mord'Sith. 

Shota comes close, and using her magic, passes her hands over Cara's body healing it and cleaning wounds, bruises and blood from her body. Cara shivers and sighs deeply. On her feet, Richard's blanket falls on the floor, and Kahlan blushes furiously at the sight of the naked Mord'Sith standing up proudly in all her glory. "You could put my leathers too, and do a complete work," Cara says putting her braid over her shoulder and absently smoothing it while looking for her leathers which are thrown on the floor, in the corner. Shota only stares at Cara and Kahlan is sure that Shota would cast a spell on the Mord'Sith, if that one could not to deflect her magic and use it against her.

 

 

The Bloody Queen went to Old World, see her family. Shota and Neva. Her older sister Shota was at the Palace of the Prophets, then she went to see her middle sister Neva and saw too, her baby niece Nicci. 

Fury and contempt invaded the Bloody Queen's mind because her middle sister had despised her own magic just like her own mother had, she would deserve to die, but first, she would play with her, casting spells on Neva's husband and into Neva's mind while she would absorb Neva's magic little by little until her death.

When Nicci was growing and showing her magic, she thought it was the time to meet Shota, her older sister. Then, the Bloody Queen presented herself as Sister Alessandra, a Sister of the Light and with her magic voice, induced Neva to allow her to take Nicci to the Palace of the Prophets.

At the Palace of the Prophets, Shota was waiting her, she was a young woman, but her wise and experienced eyes said that her real age was enough different. Their copper-colored hair flowed on the air when they met at the first time. A duel from magic and power. The Bloody Queen felt a little bit of pride like her older sister flaunted her magic. But Shota did not speak. No one word. Only stares at her and at the little Nicci and disappeared on the air. There, she saw the young Wizard Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander.

When the Bloody Queen arrived on the New World, it was like to return to her home in some way. There was magic there and she was comfortable there. With her mother's diaries, she walked all steps from her mother. She visited all places where her mother went and lived. And saw her mother's best friends, the now First Wizard Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander and his wife, beyond a dozen decades, he was still good for his real age. Zeddicus had a daughter. She saw the death of Zeddicus' wife and the capture of his daughter. 

Then, the Bloody Queen became Abby to learn more about Zeddicus, after all, he had helped her mother and she would spare his life. It was then, she knew the Confessors and their impressive magic. It was a so different and complex type of magic and also dangerous. She tried some time to be near the Confessors but they could read her and know her true intention. One day, when she learn enough, she would own Confessor's magic.

The Bloody Queen knew, too, the House of Rahl, Rahl family and their magic, their Empire and their Mord'Siths. She had a slight sympathy for Darken Rahl, he could be a good mate to father her children if she could be a mother.

The Mord'Siths. For her, the Rahl family has not only Wizards, but Genius Wizards. She was as fascinated as fearful about the Mord'Siths. And how a Rahl could control them by magic, if they are made to deflect or absorb magic and use it against who casted it. But too, she had a huge fascination how the Mord'Siths were trained and broken, and how the Mord'Siths could give pain and pleasure.

When the Bloody Queen learnt to hide her magic without the Mord'Siths could sense it, she become one Mord'Sith later, and she passed decades among Mord'Siths. After years there, the Bloody Queen was known, among the Sister of the Agiel, as Snake because a frightened little blonde girl called her like this, while she trained her.

Soon, when she found out about Darken Rahl's intentions - kill all Confessors - and he ordered his Mord'Siths to hunt them, then, he could study them and kill them later, the Bloody Queen became the Darken Rahl's Archwizard, like this, she could learn about Confessors and how she could own Confessor's magic.

When Kahlan Amnell was captured, she tried to remove Kahlan's magic but Kahlan entered in Con-Dar almost killed her. But her powerful Han saved her. The first time, in all her long life, she was very scared because she knew she could be killed. Then, she went to the Old World, recover herself, and when she were ready, she would return and would own what she came for. Shota's magic, the power of the Boxes of Orden and the Mother Confessor Kahlan Amnell. She would absorb her Confessor's magic before killing her.

 

 

The Rada'Han on her neck itches, and time on time, Kahlan touches it like if she could release herself of this. A chuckle, "this journey is not so bad, I cannot inflict pain on you but I can enjoy when it is inflicted on you," Cara says ironically. The Mother Confessor stares at the Mord'Sith, if it were not Zedd, Shota and the sister of Shota, she would not be with this Mord'Sith. Alias, this Mord'Sith would have been dead by her already. 

Kahlan shakes her head, she knew that something was wrong. Zedd and Shota did to happen all those things. They chosen a place and took she, Richard and the Boxes of Orden. They took Darken Rahl and his Mord'Siths to there. Using the power the Boxes of Orden, they sent Richard and Cara to the future only because the Mord'Sith should know that Richard, the Seeker, is the Lord Rahl. Therefore, the Mord'Sith would follow him. And the Seeker needs a Confessor. Then, only like this, Zedd and Shota could put side by side a Confessor and a Mord'Sith, two mortal enemies, without they kill each other. 

Those two mortal enemies together, they could stop a powerful mad sorceress, well priestess, before that she catches the power of the Boxes of Orden and have the world for her. Shota went to Zedd when she saw the prophecy about the Bloody Queen. There will be a powerful force from the red fire, this will arrive and blood will be spilled, this will take the power of Orden and the world will succumb. And only the union of the pure heart in white and the courageous heart in red could defeat it.

Mord'Siths can deflect magic without dying by it and a courageous heart does what is needed without stepping back, even dying by it. This is the Mord'Sith Cara Mason.

Confessors has the power of love, their magic destroy all evil and a pure heart always believes. This is the Mother Confessor Kahlan Amnell.

They rode for two days, camping at night only, they have to arrive at the Rang'Shada Mountains where Shota said her sister had made her small fortress. Shota had taken the Mother Confessor and the Mord'Sith to Agaden Reach by magic. Now, they are walking for hours after they left the horses at the basis of the Mountains.

Rang'Shada Mountains is a vast mountain and unknown creatures live there. The Mother Confessor and the Mord'Sith are walking in silence, because Kahlan prefers like this than hear the Mord'Sith's irony. And Cara notices the agony which the Mother Confessor is by keeping herself in silence.

Cara has the skill of hunting, which the Mother Confessor not, then Cara does it while Kahlan collects roots, vegetables, fruits, branches to the campfire and waits Cara with the meat to do their lunch or dinner.

The Mother Confessor walk some steps ahead from Mord'Sith, Cara prefers like this because she can protect her better and she has a good view the Mother Confessor's body in this beautiful Confessor's dress that the Mother Confessor always wears. Not that Cara likes dresses, but this dress in Kahlan Amnell is perfect. When she saw the Mother Confessor carved on the marble, over her tomb in the future, Cara felt something different inside her - feelings and emotions - "things" that she thought she had lost forever. Now, seeing Kahlan Amnell alive, she was intoxicating.

Kahlan senses when the Mord'Sith is staring at her. At first, this disturbed her so much, but after twelve days, she is used to it, because she knows the Mord'Sith will not do anything against her. Mord'Siths are loyal to their Lord Rahl and what he orders they fulfill. 

"You called Lord Rahl to Richard and he called you by your name. In the dungeons. I asked to him why, and Richard told me about when he and you went to the future," Kahlan tells to the Mord'Sith. Suddenly, Kahlan asks, "what Richard did to you believe him?" and Cara looks at her, speechless, and frowns her brows. Kahlan turns around her head and sees a thoughtful Mord'Sith looking at her, but not seeing her. When the Mother Confessor smirks and ducks her head, the Mord'Sith speaks in a serious tone, "he showed me the truth. What Darken Rahl was able to do and what he would do." Quickly, Kahlan stares at the Mord'Sith, looking into Cara's eyes and sees something new there, this softens Kahlan's heart, at least, a little.

Kahlan and Cara are entering in the most wild part of the Rang'Shada Mountains. If they get to go out from there alive, they will meet the sister of Shota according to Shota's coordinates.

Kahlan knows somewhere there is a hot pond, they are days without bathing. And before sunset, they find it. Cara sees the huge smile on the Mother Confessor's face and this warms her heart. But Kahlan sees when the corner of the Mord'Sith's mouth moves like if she were smile, and when the Mord'Sith's eyes show that little sparkle again while seeing Kahlan's joy.

Cara starts to undress quickly. When Kahlan sees the Mord'Sith undressing herself, her stomach stirs softly, it seemed when some Night Wisps walked over her stomach and this tickled. But this time, this internal tickle extends until between her legs. Then Kahlan goes out quickly. Already naked, Cara turns her head toward the spot where was the Mother Confessor and sees nothing. A strong pain squeezes her heart and in less than a heartbeat, she is looking for the Mother Confessor with her agiel on hand.

Cara finds the Mother Confessor standing up and looking at nothing, distracted for some thought. Cara rolls her eyes, "Mother Confessor?" Kahlan jumps on her feet, startled, she had been trying to know why her body were reacting in this way and so quickly, with the thought of seeing Cara's naked body. 

When she turns around and sees a naked and worried Mord'Sith, time stops. A muffled and distant voice is speaking to her something which she does not understand. Her mind and her eyes are just focused in scanning the shapely body of the Mord'Sith. "Are you ok? Did you see something?" Cara asks again and touches on the Mother Confessor's arm. The entire body of Kahlan tenses. And quickly, Cara removes her hand from Mother Confessor and steps back, holding her agiel firmly. 

Kahlan goes out from her momentary trance looking into Cara's eyes, "I will be fine, only...I...needed to breath." Cara stares at the Mother Confessor, frowning her brows, and Kahlan ducks her head, "I would be going to the pond soon, Cara." Cara opens her eyes wide, it was the first time the Mother Confessor calls her by her name. Then she nods and returns to the pond. Shamelessly only because Cara cannot see it, Kahlan stares at Cara's backside, her muscular legs and how her hip moves sensually when she walks. 

Cara gazes at the Mother Confessor's full breasts when she comes toward the pond, unconsciously Cara spreads her legs, and the tip of her fingers massage the sensitive spot between her legs. She closes her eyes to hide from Mother Confessor her weakness, and enjoy the fondling while touching herself.

When Kahlan enters on the pond, Cara is relaxed and leaned in a large stone in the middle of the pond, her eyes are closed. Only Cara's head is out of the water. Then again, that internal tickle makes her shiver, Kahlan dives into the pond. 

The pond is fantastic, its hot water is relaxing, but deep, she cannot touch the ground. Then Kahlan swims, leaving the hot water massaging her entire body. She does it some time. But all time, Kahlan's eyes goes toward the still Mord'Sith. She looks around but the only place to be inside the pond and really relax, it is where the Mord'Sith is.

Kahlan sees that Cara is breathing deeply when she is approaching from her. "Something wrong?" Kahlan asks. When Cara opens her eyes, looking right at Kahlan's eyes, her pupils are dilated, she shakes slightly and a low groan goes out from Mord'Sith's mouth. "Ok! I will be quiet, I do not want to disturb your resting." Kahlan says and goes to find a comfortable spot to stay. Cara just stares at the Mother Confessor, narrowing her eyes, and leaving her body and mind recovering from her little orgasm.

The spot where the Mother Confessor is accommodated, with her eyes closed, leaves out of the water, her full breasts and her outstretched arms resting over the stone. 

Cara is speechless, open-mouthed, staring at the Kahlan's full breasts, it seems they are calling Cara's name and begging by her touch. Her fingers starts to caress her sensitive spot again. Cara licks her lips, her tongue is itching to touch the Mother Confessor's pale nipples. 

A loud noise like if something had dived into the pond, it startles both women, they look each other, questioning silent about the loud noise. They looks around to find what caused the noise. A giant snake, its bright orange eyes gazing at Kahlan and the snake comes toward her, Cara put herself in front the Mother Confessor to protect her. And almost Cara has other orgasm when the Mother Confessor embraces her from behind, squeezing their bodies together. But soon, she realizes that the Confessor is shaking in fear.

Cara looks around and finds branches only, then she catches it anyway. But feeling the Mother Confessor's body rubbing against her back is distracting. Cara tries to focus in the snake, but the more the snake is near of them, the more Kahlan tightens Cara's body, and makes low groans near Cara's ear. Cara closes her eyes and leaves her mind off from her body. Then she opens her eyes again, and her focus, it is the giant snake that is coming very close. 

The snake gets up and opens its mouth like if she were eat Cara and Kahlan by entire, it gets down toward them. 

In the last seconds, Cara uses all her strength to push Kahlan away from the snake, then she jumps toward Kahlan. The snake's sharp teeth scratch Cara's shoulder before that the snake dives into the stone. Cara dives into on the pond, touching and taking the Kahlan's body with her, and Kahlan embraces Cara again. Their breasts rub each other, their legs and arms interweave. When the snake passes by them, slowly and probably wounded, Cara catches a dry branch again and buries it inside snake's eye. Cara's other arm is embracing the Mother Confessor's waist, holding her firmly against her side and keeping her away from snake.

The snake leaves, going away from them. And Cara finds herself, holding the Mother Confessor which has her legs embracing the Cara's hips. Cara leans against the large stone to balance herself and adjust the Mother Confessor on her arm, her hand stays between the Kahlan's thigh and her backside to better to hold her. But Cara hears a low gasp, when the sensitive spot between the legs of the Mother Confessor is squeezed firmly against the bone of her hip. 

Cara shivers at the thought of making the Mother Confessor aroused. Cara does not looks at her, but she senses that the Mother Confessor is staring at her. Then, Cara walks toward the verge of the pond, still holding Kahlan against her, and Cara feels the soft clit of the Mother Confessor being rubbed against her hip bone while she is walking. And in each step, she hears the low sighs coming from of the woman on her arm. Suddenly, the Cara's whole body is sensitive to the entire touch of the pale milky skin and warm body against her. Cara has her head down, but time on time, she looks at the rhythm of rising and falling of the full breasts touching her shoulder. And she feels the muscles of the strong arms around her neck and shoulders, clenching in every second.

Out of the water, Cara looks at the Kahlan's eyes and they are almost all black. Slowly, Kahlan stretches her legs and her feet touch the ground, but she doesn't take her eyes off from Cara. They stay like this, feeling the rising and falling of their breasts against each other. Kahlan with her arms around Cara's neck, and Cara with her arm around Kahlan's waist. Their eyes keep contemplating the beautiful faces from each other. But again, they are disturbed by sounds coming from dense forest. 

Kahlan and Cara look for their clothes, and after dressed, they walk for hours in the dark. In silence.

When they stop, they has found a good shelter to rest. Each one has their bedrolls in opposite sides from campfire as always they did.

Kahlan cannot stop of thinking of Cara and how much she has been intimate with the Mord'Sith in less than one month. And Cara was her enemy. With Richard, her friend and partner of journey, their first kiss was after three months that they were together. Well, she had not kissed the Mord'Sith, but earlier, it had been close to happen. Suddenly, a thought crossed her mind, she had never been attracted for Richard like she is being for Cara. The closeness of Cara makes her aroused. The contemplative gazes from Cara toward her makes her aroused. The naked body of Cara makes her aroused. The movement of Cara's hip when she walks... quickly, another thought of Cara comes to Kahlan's mind ...that moment earlier on the pond... Kahlan moans, remembering the pleasure of rubbing her clit on Cara's hip bone. But as fast as her thoughts crossing her mind, it is Kahlan's clit, throbbing totally aroused.

Cara is trying to sleep without thinking of Kahlan, but she is failing miserably. Her body keeps still feeling the warmth of Kahlan's body, her nose keeps the smell of Kahlan, the hand keeps the softness of Kahlan's skin, her ears keeps the sound of Kahlan's mouth... and she hears a Kahlan's moan... quickly, Cara opens her eyes and listens, but after a time, Cara thinks it was a sound of the forest only. Kahlan is really intoxicating her deeply. Cara sighs. Then Cara looks at the woman who is changing her, inside out. She is feeling so much different feelings, which Cara thought she was not able to feel them again. She thinks Richard was right, there is still that little girl inside her with all feelings and emotions, she needs just allow herself to feel them again. And the Mother Confessor is doing this so easily, doing Cara to feel again. 

Kahlan squeezes her legs against each other, trying to stop the increasing sensation in her sensitive spot. She turns around and sees bright green eyes staring at her. She sighs at the sight of the gorgeous Mord'Sith bathed by the brightness of the fire. "Cannot you sleep, Confessor?" Cara's voice fills the air. They stares at each other, and many minutes later, Kahlan answers, "no". Then, Cara stands up, and put her bedroll next to the Kahlan's bedroll. Slowly, she lies down, always looking at the Confessor. Kahlan turns around and snuggles herself against Cara and sighs. Cara's nose are buried in Kahlan's hair and she closes her eyes, feeling the Confessor's back against her front, she puts her arm around Kahlan's waist. And the Confessor holds her hand, then both women fall asleep quickly.

 


	2. The sister of Shota

PART 02 - The sister of Shota

In the morning, when Kahlan awakes up, she is rested and renewed, but alone. She turns around and sees some fruits next her, Cara left her breakfast. She smiles, Cara has kindness inside her. When she sit and looks around, she sees Cara watching the area with eagle eyes. Kahlan's heart beats stronger.

"Hey!" The Mother Confessor says shyly. Cara turns her head toward her and her eyes softens, but she nods only. "Why did you not awake me, Cara?" Kahlan catches a fruit and eats it. "You needed to sleep, Confessor," Cara says soft. Kahlan looks at her and thinks Cara is changing, and the tone of her voice is different. Kahlan's head inclines slight, but this is caught by Cara. "What is it, Confessor?" Cara narrows her eyes. Kahlan just smiles, ducks her head, and eats her breakfast. 

After their lunch, they walk by a narrow way toward a small cliff, as always, Kahlan walks ahead, and Cara some steps behind her. Kahlan stops, turns around and waits. When Kahlan stops, Cara - in less than a heartbeat - has her agiel on hand, going in front of Kahlan and looking for some threat. Kahlan smirks because of Cara's behavior. In truth, there is nothing, she wants just hold Cara's hand.

Kahlan stretches her arm, the palm of her hand toward Cara, who looks at the Confessor's hand then to Confessor's eyes, and arches her brows. Kahlan sighs, "give me your hand, Cara." "Why?" Cara answers suspiciously, rising her chin and keeping her brows arched. "Because I want to hold it while we are walking." Cara looks down at her gloved hands, then she put her agiel in its holster, takes one of her glove off, and repeats Kahlan's movement. Kahlan looks at the outstretched arm toward her and smiles, holding Cara's bare hand.

Kahlan realizes that all the time when Cara has touched her, she has not her gloves. But she lets it at side.

For Cara, this is totally different way to walk, she feels herself stunned. She looks at Kahlan's way to walk and tries to have the same posture, while the Mother Confessor is talking about her land, the Midlands. And Kahlan is amazed because Cara knows a lot about the Midlands.

"Mord'Siths have to learn about the Midlands' map, one of our duties was to go hunting Confessors for our Lord Rahl." Cara says proudly, but then, when Kahlan stops to walk, Cara remembers that Kahlan is a Confessor. Cara looks at her and Kahlan is looking at her, Kahlan's eyes has a different brightness and this makes Cara regrets what she has said. "I'm sorry," these strange words goes out from Cara's mouth, without her consent. She clenches her jaw, keeping her head down, her eyes focused on the tip of Kahlan's boots.

"Did you hunt Confessors?" Kahlan asks calmly. "Yes", it is the quick answer that she hears. With her free hand - but still holding Cara's hand with her other hand - Kahlan touches Cara's chin and rises it until she can see Cara's eyes, and asks, "Why?" Cara swallows, before answering, "Lord Rahl... I mean... Darken Rahl does not like Confessors, but he likes from their magic. We had hunt them and imprison them, then Darken Rahl could study their magic, and after, they were killed." Kahlan squeezes Cara's hand, "you, did you kill Confessors?" Looking at Cara's eyes, Kahlan already knew the answer, and this comes soon, "yes, many of them." But Kahlan sees too, inside Cara's eyes, regret, sorrow and remorse. She touches Cara's cheek, with the tip of her fingers, softly. But when they return to walk, she is not holding Cara's hand. 

The narrow way takes toward a small cliff. After walking for hours in silence, they stop, looking down at a small valley below, they have to cross it and climb the mountain ahead, because the sister of Shota will be in her small fortress on the other side.

Kahlan stops and Cara is right behind her, she is looking at the valley below. "This is the Death's Valley..." Kahlan says without turns around. Cara looks at the back of Kahlan's head, closes her eyes, the pain which she is feeling in her heart, because of Kahlan, it is stronger than the pain on her shoulder because of the snake. Then, Cara looks at the valley. "...many who enters there, does not go out more." Kahlan finishes and clenches her jaw.

"I don't need to go out from there." Cara says low. But Kahlan turns her head quickly and holds Cara's head between her hands. "I need you alive, Cara! We are here together to stop a woman and her madness." Cara narrows her brows, "YOU need to be alive, Mother Confessor! Stop pretending that my life means more than yours! It's YOUR pure heart who will defeat the Keeper and his followers." Kahlan closes her eyes, "But it is your courageous heart that makes me to know that I will be alive, because I know that you will protect me," then Kahlan leans forward and their foreheads are touching each other. A strong emotion invades Cara's heart and extends for all her body, tears fill her eyes, her silent heart, now, is screaming out loud inside her chest. While Cara's tears rolls on her cheeks, Kahlan touches them with her fingers and kisses Cara's forehead. Cara is broken for the first time by Kahlan Amnell, the Mother Confessor of the Midlands.

In this night in the valley, it is the second night that Kahlan and Cara are going to sleep, wrapped each other. And in the morning, Kahlan finds her breakfast near her. Kahlan senses that her next nights and mornings will be always like this. And she smiles, and her heart squeezes and warms, because she really like of that.

Kahlan looks around while she eats, no Cara's sign. She frowns her brows and solves to find her. But at her first steps, she sees Cara, she comes running. "Run, Confessor!" Cara screams, running really fast. Then Kahlan sees them, coming after Cara. They are creatures with big teeth and two enormous fangs, the skin covering all their whole bodies are dark purple, they seems felines but they run on their hind paws only, and their forepaws have big nails. Their growl are scary. There are a dozen of them.

They run for their lives and the creatures run behind them for their food. They have to cross the valley anyway, then it is what they do. Kahlan and Cara run into the valley neither caring about what they will meet there.

The creatures are coming close, and ahead, there is a fallen tree and they will have to jump over it. Kahlan jumps and passes over it, but Cara is caught in the air. One of the creature touches her legs, and Cara is thrown over the tree, falling against the ground on the other side. In seconds, she rolls at side, holding her agiel, while the creature lands at the ground, with a starving gaze toward Cara. But before it jumps on Cara, Kahlan buries her dagger on the creature's back, then Cara buries her agiel on the creature's neck. 

While the creature writhes on the ground, goes out a loud sound from its mouth, it makes Kahlan's body to tremble, if the growls of the creatures are scary, their howls are worst. 

Two other creatures lands on the ground next them and they has quick movements, but Kahlan and Cara are skilled warriors, soon, these two creatures are dead on the ground and Kahlan and Cara are running again. 

Kahlan looks over shoulder, and sees that some of these creatures are devouring the dead ones, and the others, coming after them.

More ahead, when Kahlan looks over her shoulder again, she sees that it has one creature close to her, and it is prepared to jump over her. Then, Kahlan stops abruptly, and the creature passes by her, going against a stone and soon, it has a Kahlan's dagger buried on its neck. When Kahlan looks at Cara, she has stopped too, and she has her bow on hands, prepared to release the arrow. Kahlan looks the trajectory of the arrow, until it is buried in a creature's heart, and sees that Cara had already killed another one.

Running, they sees a river ahead, there are three creatures coming after them. The other creatures stayed behind, probably, devouring that ones that were killed.

Near the river, Cara stops, with her bow on hand and releases the arrow that crosses the creature's eye. Her last arrow hits below the neck of the creature that it keeps coming. Cara looks at Kahlan, a contemplative gaze. Kahlan shivers. 

The wounded creature goes toward Cara. But Cara swerves, and the creatures receives a agiel on its side.

Kahlan looks at the creature coming toward her, she steps back and hits her back in a tree. She swallows and holds her daggers firmly. The creature stops in front of her, and with its forepaw tries to hit Kahlan, but Kahlan jumps to the side, on the ground. 

When the forepaw hits the tree, the tree breaks on the middle. Kahlan opens her eyes wide, she could not go out from her spot quickly, but anyway, she throws herself to ahead and the tree falls over her legs only. Then the creature growls, showing its big teeth and fangs, and slowly, the creature approaches from Kahlan while she tries to release her legs. Kahlan thinks it is the death's smile. Then, she looks at Cara, the last time. Cara is the person who Kahlan wants to see before dying.

But a small animal goes out from the fallen tree between Kahlan and the creature, distracting the creature. Kahlan releases her legs and jumps on her feet, only to bury her dagger on the creature's forehead and falls again, because a strong pain invades her foot and leg. Kahlan realizes she sprained her ankle and her thighs has some scratches.

Kahlan tries to stand up and looks at Cara. Cara is over the creature, with a sadistic smile on her face, her tongue passing from a side to other on her lower lip, slowly. Her agiel is touching the creature's heart, and the creature is writhing in pain, dying. Kahlan stares at Cara, the warrior in red, it is the most strong woman that Kahlan has known.

The creature stops of moving, dead. Cara stands up proudly and she looks at Kahlan, who is already staring at her. Kahlan's heart melts when she sees the gaze in Cara's eyes toward her. And that tickle sensation on her stomach returns, when Cara is coming close to her.

"Are you ok, Confessor?" Cara asks, checking for wounds in Kahlan. "I think I sprained my ankle," Kahlan says, showing her right foot. Kahlan looks up and finds Cara staring at her with that same gaze. Contemplative...almost...in love. A warmth fills Kahlan's heart, and invades her body. Without thinking, Kahlan stretches her arm and touches Cara's face, moving her thumb in circle over Cara's cheek, affectionately. Kahlan melts to nothing, when Cara leans at her touch and closes her eyes, enjoying the caress. Kahlan looks at Cara's full lips, a thought crosses her mind, and immediately, her body reacts stepping toward Cara. 

Cara opens her eyes, and looks at the river, "we have to cross it or the other creatures will be here soon," then she turns toward the verge of the river. Kahlan opens her mouth to say something, but gives up. 

When Kahlan looks at the ground, she sees the small animal, and stops to catch it on her hands. Cara looks at her, perplexed, and rolls her eyes. "It saved my life, Cara!" Kahlan says, holding the chipmunk carefully while she looks at Cara. Cara opens her eyes wide, looking at her, toward the chipmunk and back at her again. Kahlan sees in Cara's eyes, more feelings and emotions than she has seen in any other eyes. Despair, fear, agony, sorrow, relief, gratitude, respect, devotion, contemplation. 

Cara is clenching and unclenching her jaw and unconsciously, she brushes her long braid and put it over shoulder, playing with tip of it. Then she says to Kahlan," let's go."

The water of the river is freezing the bones and the flow of the river is strong, only their heads are out of the water, but they have to cross it. Kahlan has her arm up, outstretched, holding the wounded chipmunk out of the water. It is a slow and long walk inside the river, mainly to Kahlan because of her sprained ankle and the chipmunk. Cara has her left shoulder aching and the pain is extending toward her arm. Besides, both women are tired to run and fight against the creatures.

In the other side the river, both women fall on the verge, exhausted. Cara, sitting on her heels, is checking the place with eagle eyes. Kahlan is lying on her back, stretched, her eyes closed and the chipmunk on her chest. Both women and chipmunk, breathless.

Cara sees some small animals drinking the water of the river, and others near there. They will have a good lunch. Over there, in the bottom, she sees the mountain which they will have to climb. And sees nothing more.

Hours later, after lunch, they are resting. Cara is sitting on a small stone and Kahlan is on the ground, with her legs stretched and the chipmunk on her lap. Kahlan is distracted, playing with the small animal and Cara is contemplating her. 

For Cara, Kahlan is the most beautiful woman she has seen. Everything about her, it is pure, majestic and graceful. Cara contemplates her dark long hair, so silky. Her pale milky skin, so soft. Her bridget blue eyes, so vivacious. Her smile, so breathtaking. Until her freckles are enchanting. Her body, so perfect. But her breast, so hypnotizing. Cara think that Kahlan Amnell is a woman of honor and graceful.

Kahlan is trying to take care the wounds over the chipmunk's body. The small animal is over her legs, but it is stubborn. She puts the chipmunk in a position, but the animal turns to the other side. She tries some other times, until that the animal jumps from her legs and runs. And Kahlan goes after it. The chipmunk is more difficult to catch than those creatures.

Cara looks at Kahlan and the chipmunk and laughs. She laughs. Not, she guffaws. Kahlan almost trips over her own feet when she hears the most unthinkable sound coming from Cara's mouth. Then she looks at Cara and totally forget the chipmunk. Cara's beauty is imperious. Kahlan feels her legs weak.

They are walking slowly. But they walk until they arrive at the mountain's basis. It is the sunset. "Tomorrow, we will see the sister of Shota," Cara says, putting their packs on the ground. She is carrying the Kahlan's pack. Kahlan nods, sits on the log, and sees when Cara is grimacing while she gets up, her hand touching her left shoulder.

A strange sound reach their ears when they are eating in front of the campfire, Cara is ready to fight with her agiel, she looks around, just darkness, but the sound are more close. Cara looks at Kahlan, "something is coming close." Kahlan gets up and asks, "I cannot know what is this, which creatures will be now?" Cara narrows her eyes, answering, "it seems people are choking." Kahlan has her daggers on hands, looking toward where the sound comes.

Banelings! Kahlan blinks once, twice, maybe it is the darkness. They are many and comes toward them. Kahlan and Cara fight hard, making the banelings to fall on the ground one by one. They are protecting the back each other. But with the fighting, they separate. Cara is fighting tirelessly, although the pain on her shoulder and arm is stronger, every day. 

Then a flash of white dress appears on her sight, and Cara lets herself to see how the Mother Confessor is a fierce woman and a skilled warrior. The dance fighting of the Confessors are impressive, the movement of the hair and the dress of the Mother Confessor can be distracting while if it is fighting. Her posture, her strength, and the Confessor's face is terrifying. The Mother Confessor is majestic. A punch hits Cara's face and the unhappy baneling who dares to touch Cara, is already writhing with a agiel on his neck.

There are still seven banelings attacking them, and Kahlan is with one dagger on hand. A baneling kicks her hand throwing her dagger away. Kahlan keeps her balance and punches him, he falls on his knees in front of the Mother Confessor, she looks at him. But another baneling is behind her, and Kahlan turns around supporting her body with the injured foot, and almost falls. But it is enough to feel a sword entering in her stomach and tearing her flesh. She screams and falls, her eyes looking for Cara. 

A whirlwind of emotions invades Cara when she hears Kahlan's scream. She turns around and sees the Mother Confessor falling, and the vivid brightness from her blue eyes are dimming slowly, while she keeps staring at Cara. Despair and fury fill Cara's mind, and the banelings meet the wrath of a Mord'Sith.

Cara goes against the banelings, killing all of them, and goes toward Kahlan, who trembles before leaving to die the brightness from her eyes. Cara falls on her knees, crying. When she is going to touch the Mother Confessor, "you deserves respect, Mother Confessor. These gloves are to touch simple things and dirty things only, it does not deserve to touch your pure skin," then she takes her gloves off, before touching the dress of the Mother Confessor, brushing a lock of hair from Kahlan's forehead and looking at the dead brightness of Kahlan's eyes. Feelings and emotions are like a hurricane inside Cara and she says the only words that she can say... "I love you". When she leans forward and kisses Kahlan's forehead. Cara is broken for the second time by Kahlan Amnell, the Mother Confessor of the Midlands.

Cara opens her eyes, breathless. Then, she realizes she is crying. Other thing, she thought she never could do it again.

Cara looks at the corpse of the Mother Confessor and sighs, her body is trembling with no control. Cara breathes, trying to separate her mind from her body, like she has learnt in her Mord'Sith training, with this, she can have the control completely. Cara breathes, and a warmth inside from her lungs starts to increase, and like a spiral, it goes moving slowly. Cara feels that this small warm spiral is stronger. Cara breathes, and her lungs cannot hold the warm spiral that keeps moving forward without stopping, because it exists a target to achieve. Cara breathes, and has her heart working unstoppable to keep her body alive, creating tiny petals of life that runs by all her body in search of the essential to be complete. Cara breathes, and the warm spiral and the tiny petals meet, in a harmonic dance, melting into each other, becoming only one. It is complete and filling itself with life. Cara leans forward and breathes, and the Breath of Life finds its destination, going out from Cara to give life to the Mother Confessor.

Kahlan breathes, when the Breath of Life invades her lungs, heart, and body. Kahlan breathes, while her magic, memories, feelings and emotions return to where they should never go out. Kahlan breathes, while her flesh is being recovered and her blood runs freely in her veins. Kahlan breathes, while the brightness from her eyes are shining again and she can see Cara.

The Mord'Sith is on her knees, leaning forward over the Mother Confessor, waiting hopeful to see again those bridget blue shining again. And when she sees them, so radiant, looking at her, she promises to herself, silently, that she will not be the reason because they are not shining again. Then the Mord'Sith gets up and walking away. "Cara?" Kahlan says in a hoarse voice. But Cara keeps walking and looking for something. Then she leans down, catches something and returns to Kahlan. 

Kahlan sits and her hand touches her stomach. It is like if nothing happened. No scar. No pain. Only her blood and a hole in her Confessor's white dress.

When Cara sits on her heels, she has a Kahlan's dagger on her hand. Kahlan sees that Cara has been crying, and Cara's eyes are still red with tears. Cara keeps her head down, looking at Kahlan's dagger on her hand. Kahlan waits. "I have failed with you, twice,..." Cara says slowly, her voice cracking and low, "...but the first time, you were saved..." Cara shakes her head, closing her eyes, tears rolling from them, "by a chipmunk." Cara clenches her jaw, "but this last time, you could not be saved." Kahlan opens her eyes wide, "Cara... but I'm alive now! You gave me the Breath of Life!" In loud voice, Cara is almost shouting, "you should not have died, in first place. If you were with your magic, you had not died!" Cara pauses. "You would have confessed some banelings and they would protect you." Cara sighs, holding Kahlan's dagger and rising it. "Cara..." Kahlan says, stretching her spine, worried, "...what are you going to do?" But before that Kahlan could do something. Cara cuts her own braid, and gives it to Kahlan, putting Kahlan's dagger on the ground, slowly. "My punishment. I did not fulfill my duty with you, then I do not deserve to serve you or the Lord Rahl." Then Cara takes her belt off, there is a hidden pocket in the inside part, she pulls a small silver key and put it at the side her braid on Kahlan's lap. Cara stands up and walks disappearing into the darkness.

Kahlan keeps sitting in the same spot which Cara had left her in the previous night. She did not sleep. She did not weep. She just kept herself, looking at the braid and the small silver key next her folded hands on her lap.

The sun rises over the trees, the sunshine achieves the still Kahlan's body and the heat of this caresses her milky skin. But nothing matters, but just one thing. Then she hears, silent steps coming close, and stopping behind her. This is the only one thing that it is really important. Then she gets up, slowly, turns around and steps forward embracing Cara tightly. The Mord'Sith keeps motionless, with her head down, Kahlan steps back trying to see Cara's eyes. 

"I do not deserve anything from you, but I have not nothing..." Cara looks around, stretching her arms and showing the place where they are, Kahlan's heart tightens, "...then...I go with you to find the sister of Shota. After, I go away." Cara says without looking at Kahlan. "All right," Kahlan says calmly, "you had the key of the Rada'Han all this time, you knew that I would not do anything against you, still, you left me like this." Kahlan touches the Rada'Han on her neck and sees that the Mord'Sith has a deep breath, her hands are clenching and unclenching, and her lower lip are trembling slightly. "Why?"

Cara could not look at Kahlan's eyes, but then she stopped the fight between her mind and her body. She rises her head, showing her eyes with tears, she says, "I wanted to touch you since I went to the future with Richard. You have intoxicated my life. You have made "things" inside me which no one did. But I don't know about this things." Cara frowns her brows, but keeping her sight between Kahlan's mouth and breasts. "I just wanted to touch you somehow, Mother Confessor, or to please you or to hit you, and the Rada'Han protected me." Kahlan's heart falters inside her chest, and she clenches her jaw. Then Kahlan sees those piercing green eyes looking at her, showing at her everything she would like to know before that Cara closes her eyes, turns around and goes to sit on a log with her back at her. 

Kahlan stares at the Mord'Sith's back while she tries calm down her own heart. What she saw in those eyes, makes her to realize that she is feeling the same "things". She looks down, in her hand, she holds the Rada'Han's key, in another, she holds a piece of Cara's braid. Suddenly, she looks at Cara again to see the blonde hair flowing with the wind, Cara's blonde hair falls over her shoulders.

Kahlan does the only thing she wants to do, she walks toward Cara and touches on Cara's hair, brushing it, feeling the soft hair passing between her fingers. Cara sighs, but doesn't move. Kahlan walks around of Cara and stops in front of her. Cara looks up and Kahlan sit on her lap, giving back to Cara, the Rada'Han's key. 

Cara just cannot stop to stare at Kahlan. Kahlan brushes Cara's hair again and again, enjoying the softness of Cara's hair. Cara closes her eyes, enjoying Kahlan's hands on her hair. Looking at Cara's lips, Kahlan holds Cara's head between her hands and kisses her. 

At first, Kahlan just touches her lips on Cara's lips, and looks at Cara's eyes asking permission. Cara has her pupils dilated and an unfocused gaze. Kahlan smirks and then, really kisses Cara. A long and passionate kiss. With the time, Cara embraces Kahlan's waist and Kahlan embraces Cara's neck, hugging tight and Cara groans, breaking the kiss and touching her shoulder. Kahlan frowns her brows, looking at Cara and then, she arches one of the brow, waiting a answer. "It's only a scratch," Cara says, and kisses Kahlan again. And there, in the Death's Valley, the Mother Confessor and the Mord'Sith make love. Slowly. Cara is broken for the third time by Kahlan Amnell, the Mother Confessor of the Midlands.


	3. The sister of Shota

PART 03 - The sister of Shota

The breasts of the Mother Confessor are the best pillows that Cara has rested. The breasts of the Mother Confessor are the best thing that Cara has touched. The breasts of the Mother Confessor are the best massagers that Cara has felt on her skin. The breasts of the Mother Confessor are more delicious than any food that Cara has tasted. Cara could not stop to look and touch them. And the Mother Confessor Kahlan Amnell is so exhausted to care.

After their lunch, Kahlan and Cara are looking up, checking the way they will climb the mountain. They have to be fast because it is not a small mountain, and at night, they have to be on the top. 

At night, naked and embracing each other, on the top of the mountain, after making love, Cara holds Kahlan's hand, "I need to do it and you will need of your magic." Kahlan nods. When Cara opens the Rada'Han, the Kahlan's magic is released, Cara can sense how much is powerful the magic of the Mother Confessor. Cara's skin shivers and her body itches and Kahlan shines in the night.

Kahlan is scared because it has an Army camping near from Aydindril and they don't know it. She would like to warn Richard and Zedd about this, they must be in Aydindril, taking the Boxes of Orden to the Wizard's Keep. They can see the small fortress ahead, well, fortress is not the right word to describe it, but large tents close to each other, surrounding a bigger in the middle. All red. 

Kahlan and Cara check, surrounding the place silently, and kill, silently, who appears on their way. They are two days watching them, there are no way to enter without having an Army against them. But Shota told them about the ritual of the Bloody Queen. They should wait it, it was when the Bloody Queen would be vulnerable, then, the Mother Confessor and the Mord'Sith could kill her. Only a pure heart and a courageous heart could destroy her.

Before the sunset, Cara sees a movement, soldiers are preparing a big campfire, between the small fortress and the dense forest, "this should be for the ritual of the red fire," Cara narrows her eyes trying to see more, but failing because of the distance. Then she returns to the small cave where the Mother Confessor is. They found out this small cave among the clefts of stone wall while they were walking surrounding the small fortress.

Kahlan is sharpening her daggers when Cara appears there. She looks up in the time to see Cara grimacing and touching her shoulder again. "Cara , are you ok?" Kahlan gets up, walking toward Cara. The Mord'Sith shakes her head, "it's nothing." "Cara!" Kahlan put her hands on her hips, "I have seen you and I know that something is disturbing you." Cara looks at Kahlan, rising her chin and arching her brows, but stops, when she sees the Kahlan's gaze toward her. She swallows, before answering, " snakes are always in my way, causing pain." Kahlan steps forward Cara, "it's that scratch, isn't?" Cara nods. "Let me see it," Kahlan says worried, Cara rolls her eyes but does what Kahlan asked her. Kahlan helps Cara with the laces of the Mord'Sith's outfit. "Spirits, Cara!" Kahlan checks Cara's shoulder, "after all of this, we will have to find Zedd to heal it, Cara". 

The skin of Cara's shoulder is black around the scratch and dark red on her shoulder, extending toward her left elbow, neck and her left breast, almost on her heart.

Kahlan watches Cara, while the Mord'Sith dresses the half of her body with her leather, carefully, slowly, and grimacing in pain. All dressed, the Mord'Sith goes toward her pack, removes from there a small pot and her Mord'Sith's armor of the neck and abdomen. She opens the pot and starts to polish her leather. But her hair falls over her face, covering her eyes, from time on time, and the Mord'Sith groans, brushing the hair from her face. Kahlan realizes that Cara has not her hair braided and she is not used with her hair loose. 

Kahlan goes to her Mord'Sith, touching her arm, Cara looks up at her. Kahlan indicates a stone, and Cara sits here. Kahlan likes Cara with her hair loose, but she knows that the Mord'Sith will fight, then, she braids the hair at side of Cara's head and put together the two small braids in the back of Cara's head and ties them there. The rest of Cara's hair is loose falling over shoulder above her breast. "You are ready now," Kahlan says and the corner of her mouth rises. Cara just contemplates Kahlan's face.

The night falls, Kahlan and Cara are seeing the big campfire burning furiously. There are a rhythm sound echoing by the forest coming from a spot where four men has instruments of drumming and string. At the right of them, there are four younger women in light blue flowing dresses, looking around nervously. In the other side, there are four women in red, but not like the Sister of the Dark's dress, but dark red dresses with a low neckline. There is a small altar more ahead next the fire. 

Kahlan and Cara try to approach without sound, the more they can. They stop, squatting behind a stone. Then they see her.

The Bloody Queen goes out from the small fortress, in a tight black dress with low neckline, her long copper-colored hair falling over her shoulder, her white porcelain skin shining bathed by the moonlight and the fire. Cara gasp at the sight of the woman. 

Kahlan looks at Cara, frowning her brows, then again, at the Bloody Queen. The woman has a angel face and it is extremely beautiful.

Cara feels the power of woman's magic, and the magic around the sister of Shota's body shines much more than the big campfire. As Mord'Sith, Cara can "see" and sense the magic and how much it is powerful.

In front of the Bloody Queen, it comes a woman in black bringing a small box carved in wood, she puts the small box on the edge of the altar and walks toward the women in dark red. The men keeps singing and playing their instruments, and intoning loud laments, sometimes long moans and sometimes, they sing in a strange language. Then the Bloody Queen starts to dance, a slow and paced dance, moving sensually her hip and arms, going around the campfire, her long hair is thrown from a side to other side. And she sings. Her beautiful voice fills the air, around of them, around of the place and extends into the dense forest. Cara falls on her knees, looking at the Queen, almost hypnotized. Kahlan narrows her eyes, looking at the top of Cara's head, clenching her jaws. When she looks at the Queen, her daggers are already on her hands, holding firmly.

When the Queen starts to sing, the magic of her voice squeezes Cara's body, and burns the scratch on her shoulder. The pain invades Cara's body and takes away her strength, and just in one little moment the sight dims in Cara's eyes. 

The Queen dances gracefully, and sings, when the women in dark red start to dance with the Queen, the same dance, their hair are flowing in the air, thrown from side to side. The other younger women, are staring at the campfire, hypnotized. 

The Queen stops in front of the altar and stretches her arms toward the fire, it increases in height and in width. One of the women in dark red goes toward the younger women and takes her to the altar. The Queen touches the hair of the younger woman and smiles at her, then, walks around her and stop behind her. The woman in dark red keeps in front of the young woman. Then, the woman in black opens the small box, and a turquoise gem is shining inside - the Azur amulet - , its brightness is intense. And the turquoise gem on the necklace of the Queen is shining equally. The fire stirs furiously. The woman, in dark red, steps forward cutting the throat from the younger one. The Queen holds the trembling young body in her arms and drinks the fresh blood. Then, the other women in dark red repeats the same things and each one of the younger women are cut.

The trembling bodies of the young women are put on the altar, side by side, and the Queen starts to sing again and the Azur amulet shines intensely. The turquoise lights surround the Queen and the bodies, then some painful moans are heard from bodies, while their skins are being torn by magic. The Queen screams loud, throwing her head to back. The fire becomes red.

Kahlan is perplexed, she has cried since the first younger woman went to the altar and her stomach is turning inside her. But when the turquoise lights surrounded the Queen and Cara runs toward the altar, Kahlan catches her breath, looking at Cara and her heart tightens. Shota told them about the ritual, and when the Queen would be vulnerable because her magic would be fused with the magic from Azur amulet, the turquoise gem. The Azur amulet protects the Queen. They would have this only moment to kill her and they would have to be fast.

Cara goes toward the Queen, her agiel on hand. The magic squeezes her body and burns her scratch. The pain invades, trying to take control from her body. But Cara is Mord'Sith and Mord'Sith fulfills her duty. Cara approaches from the Queen, the turquoise lights repels Cara's body and the magic squeezes her. Cara clenches her jaw and pushes herself against the Queen. Cara thinks that her bones are being smashing, her body trembles in pain. 

When the agiel touches the Queen's neck, the magic around them is weakened and stops. Then, Cara embraces the Queen from behind, and keeps burying the agiel on the Queen's neck and holding the trembling body of the Queen. Both women - Cara and the Queen - fall on the ground. 

Kahlan sees when the agiel touches the Queen's neck, and she runs. She has to be fast. For Cara. For herself. For everyone. She has to destroy the Azur amulet. She runs toward the small box where is the Azur amulet. But the women in dark red, and the one in black, come toward her and she has to fight for her life. The women have their daggers on hands and go against the Mother Confessor. While fighting, Kahlan hears screams coming from the small fortress, and thinks that the soldiers heard the Queen's scream and are coming toward them. 

When both women fall, the Queen rolls on top of Cara and fastens the Mord'Sith's legs, straddling them. Then, she grabs Cara's wounded shoulder and squeezes it tight. The agiel falls from Cara's hand, and the Queen catches it, grimacing. Her long hair flows on the air and the magic is released, going to the agiel. The agiel is covered by red leather, but with the Queen's magic, it is becoming silver. Cara's body is writhing and trembling because of the magic and pain from her shoulder.

Kahlan achieves the Azur amulet, when she is going to destroy it, she hears the Queen's voice, "If you do it, the Mord'Sith will be killed." "You will kill her anyway," Kahlan says and squashes the amulet. The turquoise light are released with fury and sweeps the air around them and in everywhere. The impulse of force vibrates on Kahlan's body.

The soldiers come toward them from the small fortress, many of them. Their silver armor shines by fire. The turquoise lights passes by them shaking their bodies.

The Queen buries the Cara's agiel, now silver, against Cara's stomach. A unbearable pain which Cara had never felt invades her body, all her senses fail and Cara screams, expelling all air inside her lungs out loud. Her body shakes violently, she arches her back and darkness tries to come to her.

Kahlan's body trembles when she hears Cara's scream, she closes her eyes, but the sight of Cara, screaming and shaking, keeps into her mind. A powerful force increases inside her, and comes to be released. When Kahlan opens her eyes, they are blood red in Con-Dar.

Kahlan stretches her arms and the soldiers stop to move and fall on their knees, saying almost at the same time, "command me, Confessor." Then, she turns around, and in a heartbeat, she is almost touching her nose in the Queen's nose, squeezing the Queen's neck with her hand. The Queen sees the Mother Confessor's eyes becoming all black and terror invades the Queen because she knows it is her final death, but she would resist until where her powerful Han could bear. The battle of force between the Confessor's magic against the Queen's Han starts, but soon, it finishes when the Mother Confessor hears her name being called by a hoarse voice. The Mother Confessor opens her eyes wide when she sees that the Queen is on top of Cara, and Cara is being touched by her Confessor's magic. In Con-Dar, the Mother Confessor has not control from her magic. Then, Con-Dar has gone.

The Queen smiles maliciously, and backhands Kahlan's face. She jumps over the Mother Confessor, going on top of the her. The Queen leans forward, her face inches from the Mother Confessor's face. The Queen's long hair flows in the hair, and Kahlan feels to burn, her Confessor's magic inside her. The Mother Confessor grabs the Queen's neck, her eyes all black, and releases her magic, but the Queen just smiles at her. Kahlan feels the Queen's magic and it is absorbing her Confessor's magic from her body slowly. Kahlan's heart starts to fail and her breath is stopping. Kahlan tries to breathe, she opens her mouth, but there is no air. Then Kahlan sees, the necklace of the Queen, shining bathed by fire. It is the same turquoise gem from the Azur amulet. Kahlan grabs it and pulls it. The turquoise lights dims when it touches the Confessor's hand, and the turquoise gem turns white. 

The Queen screams out loud, arching her back. Her hair, going from a side to another. And then, she stops. Cara is standing behind her, breathless, burying her agiel on the back of the Queen's head, staring at the Queen's face, a sadistic smile spreads on Cara's face and she licks her lower lip while she sees life and magic leaving the Queen's body. Kahlan is hypnotized, contemplating Cara.

Sound from more soldiers are heard close and Kahlan looks at the confessed soldiers on their knees and commands them to kill the other soldiers. Then she looks at Cara, her eyes with tears, Cara is trembling and breathless, on her knees. 

"I'm so sorry , Cara," tears roll on Kahlan's cheeks, "I confessed you!" "I'm fine, Confessor!" A quick, low and hoarse voice goes out from Cara's mouth, she sits on her heels, touching her shoulder. Kahlan gasps and opens her eyes wide, holding Cara's face between her hands and checking her. "What? Has the Queen's magic affected you, Kahlan?" Cara says, frowning her brows, looking at Kahlan's eyes. Kahlan smiles and cries at the same time, hearing Cara to call her by name and being alive and not confessed. "Why are not you confessed, Cara?" Kahlan says, still incredulous. "We will have to ask to an old Wizard, when we find him," Cara clenches her jaw, "if we could go, there is a battle there." Cara indicates with her chin, where soldiers are fighting furiously. Cara holds her agiel, "I will let some soldiers for you to kill, Mother Confessor," and goes toward the battle, with a satisfied smile on her face. Kahlan ducks her head and shakes it, smirking, then, she follows her Mord'Sith.

 

THE END


End file.
